Recent electronic devices, for example, mobile devices are advancing to multimedia devices for providing various services such as voice and video telephony, information input/output, and data transmission/reception. Electronic device users can place various cases or covers (e.g., flip cover, pouch cover, or bumper) on the electronic device for prevention of a scratch or a shock crack of the electronic device or for an aesthetic purpose.